


The Answer to the Universe: Porn

by cadkitten



Category: 12012
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-18
Updated: 2008-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wataru thinks about how he acted at a photo shoot and part of him almost regrets it. But Tohru interrupts his musings, randomly arriving at his home. What will come of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer to the Universe: Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shinoryu).



> Comments: For shinoryu, who requested this pairing off of jrock_ffrequest.  
> Prompt: Inspired by <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRVXb-rmyZI>  
> Note: I know some of this differs from what happens, but hey, creative license and all that!  
> Also for 042: The Answer to the Universe (y!weekly)  
> Beta Readers: MJ, elyachan  
> Song[s]: 176BIZ Discography  
> I know some of this differs from what happens, but hey, creative license and all that!

Wataru POV

I know it's pointless, but I can't stop thinking about it. Two days ago, we - the band - were doing a photo shoot and we were each given a camera, told to fool around and take some candid shots. That didn't bother me, didn't even phase me, until we actually started taking the photos. I don't know... I guess I just got carried away with what I thought the fans might want to see. Okay, so I lie. I got carried away with what _I_ wanted to see, what I wanted to do. Specifically, what I wanted to do to one person - Tohru.

I know I kind of seem like the tough guy of the group, like I'm always in control. But the thing is; I'm not. I lose the control I have in an instant, without any notice whatsoever. It has gotten me in trouble time and time again. And yet, I still cannot control myself. When I want something, I go after it like a headstrong, bullheaded moron. And that's exactly what I did.

After fooling around with the camera like the rest of them, taking pictures of myself, of them all up-close and stupid, I finally got to Tohru. Last, of course. He was sitting on the couch, just staring at me as I knelt down in front of him. I wanted a picture of his face... or so I told myself. I took one and then leaned in, pushing myself between his slightly parted legs, and draping myself over his beautifully sculpted body. Then I did the stupidest thing and shoved my camera right in his face, taking a far-too-close picture before pulling away, giggling like a kid.

In truth, I didn't find it funny at all. I was just covering for how it _really_ affected me to be that close to him - in such a sexual position. I'm just glad no one bothered to look too closely at me, because I'm sure the bulge in my pants would have given me away. See... no one knows I'm into guys. I guess that fight with my ex I had a while back should have clued them in, considering it was over me not giving her enough sex. But they just remain clueless, keeping to their own business, I suppose. But really, I wish someone would bring it up, wish someone would ask. If they did, I'd tell them the truth in a second.

I sigh softly, pushing myself up from the edge of the tub. I'd been cleaning it, but now I don't care to finish, my mind a million miles away from the chore. I rinse both the tub and my hands, then putting the detachable showerhead back in its holder, drying my hands on my pants. I don't even know what to do with my time anymore. When we're not recording, not touring, or doing anything related to the band - I'm bored out of my skull. I almost feel like I should get another job on the side just to take my mind off of things I shouldn't even be pondering.

Entering the kitchen, I set about making myself a sandwich. A mundane task for idle hands. I cut it in half and eat the first bit, putting the second in the fridge for later. Just as I'm pondering what to do next, my phone vibrates in my pocket and I quickly pull it out, taking a sip of water before answering. Before I can even get a greeting out of my mouth, I hear _his_ voice.

"Wa~taaaruuuuu!" God, he sounds so damn happy all the time. If it were anyone else, I'd strangle them for making my name sound so damn... fruity.

"Hey, Tohru. What's up?" I know I sound normal... that much, I can always fake to the blonde. No matter what my heart is saying, no matter what my groin is saying, I can always _sound_ normal.

"Can I come over?"

I pull the phone away from my ear and give it an odd look, as if it were the one asking me the question. Putting it back to my ear, I clear my throat. "Umm... sure?"

"Great! I'm outside!" He hangs up and promptly my doorbell rings.

I eye the door and groan softly as I put my cell back in my pocket. He's such a weirdo sometimes. Seriously, who the hell shows up outside someone's home and _then_ calls to see if they can come over?

I walk to the door and open it, revealing him standing there, a smile on his face and his eyes twinkling with amusement. He slips past me and toes his shoes off, leaving them in the entryway and then padding softly into my living room, immediately fiddling with my DVD player.

I just walk after him, standing there with my arms crossed as he works at putting an unlabeled movie into the player. Once he's done, he just goes to the pile of pillows I have on the floor, plopping down on the stack and flailing around until he's comfortable. Slowly, I come to sit beside him as he grabs the remote from the floor next to us and flips on the TV.

I flick on the surround sound, knowing he hasn't been here since I got it and wouldn't know there would be no volume if he doesn't turn it on. The DVD starts and my eyes grow wide. "Dude... you brought... porn?!" I can't help the somewhat high-pitched sound in my voice. I really was not prepared for this - not at all.

He turns his head to grin at me. "Just shut up and watch." He flips through a few menus to a specific chapter, pushing play.

Immediately, moans fill the room and the two people on screen are already going at it. I stare, almost horrified, but partly in fascination. I've never had the guts to do this, to straight up watch _gay_ porn. And here Tohru is, lazily flopped on my floor staring intently at the two attractive males as one of them fucks the other up the ass.

I swallow hard and blush, looking away when the one on top starts to jerk off the guy he's screwing. My pants are already tight and my mind starts to drift. What if Tohru is just teasing me? Or worse, what if he knows? I bite my lip and then clear my throat, still staring down at my socks, picking at one. "Um... interesting choice in genre."

I know he moves, but I can't see how and I don't even think about it until he's pushed me back on the pillows and has pushed my legs apart so he can settle between them. His hands are on my shoulders, holding me in place and his eyes search mine as he lowers his hips and grinds against me. I gasp, my eyes widening as I know I've been found out. But, then his mouth descends on mine and I know I should just stop worrying. The way he kisses me, it tells me he wants me much the same way I want him.

When he finally pulls back, he licks his lips, a smile settling on them. "I thought you might think it was a good choice." He's fast in reaching down, undoing my pants and yanking them from my legs.

I don't even have time to protest... not that I'd want to. He kisses his way down my shirt-clad chest and then without hesitation, engulfs my length with his mouth. Instantly, my hips push up, my body tensing. I shudder forcefully, a moan leaving my lips as I reach down, grasping a handful of that blonde hair of his. He doesn't seem to mind that I'm messing it up, maybe even holding on too hard as his head bobs, his tongue swirling over the sensitive head of my cock and then along the prominent vein on the underside.

I writhe beneath him, little cries of pleasure leaving my lips until I can't stand it anymore. I want to touch him, to see him, to feel _him_. I yank on his hair, whimpering until he relinquishes his suction on my cock and moves back over me.

"Tell me what you want." His voice is so sultry and I can't even bring myself to be bashful about it.

I just blurt it out, tell him what I want in the most lewd of ways. "Fuck me like in the video."

The grin that spreads across his face tells me everything I ever needed to know as he pulls back and slaps my now bare ass, leaving a stinging handprint behind. "On your knees so I can see your fine ass."

I roll over and rest my upper body on the pillows, grasping one harshly in my fingers, knowing this is more than likely going to hurt, but not caring in the slightest. I can hear him moving around and then the sound of a condom being opened and then the pop of a lid on what is presumably lubricant. The little shit planned this! I have to laugh softly at the fact, shaking my head a little.

He moves behind me, pushing up my shirt and kissing down my back as a slick finger probes at my entrance. I push back against it, more than used to the feeling of having a finger in me. It's just what I do when I'm alone - sometimes even two fingers when I'm feeling really uptight and need that pleasing pressure on my prostate more than usual.

His finger slips in and I don't even flinch. He's careful though, making sure I'm okay with it before he slides the second in. A familiar sting settles in my nether regions and I concentrate on breathing properly, trying to relax for him. A third finger is added and I cry out softly, unable to stop the almost singing cry of my voice as it leaves my body. I feel so full, so incredibly stretched and I don't even think about it as I begin panting, pushing myself back on his fingers like a greedy whore.

After a minute or so, when my legs start trembling and the moans won't stop pouring from my lips, he pulls his fingers out and a moment later, I feel him press against me again. From the closeness of his body, I know this time it will be his cock that will fill me. I arch my back, pushing my ass closer to him and whimpering. I want it... I want it so bad.

He pushes in, slowly sheathing himself within my body and I can't help but shiver as pleasure ripples through me. He's at just the right angle, his cock just the right length that he's nudging my prostate with the head of it. I bow my head and grip the pillow tighter as he begins to move. I've never been filled like this, never had an honest-to-god dick in my ass. It feels like I was born to have it there, like I was built just for him.

His movements grow faster, soft sounds of enjoyment falling from his lips and I immediately grab the remote for the surround sound, turning it off. We'll make the noise ourselves. Soon enough, he's all-out pounding into me, my cries echoing from the walls and mixing with his own. It's so erotic, the sound of our flesh slapping together, the feel of his jeans still tight around his thighs brushing the back of my own, the sounds we're making in harmony.

I'm trembling from the effort of not just letting go and releasing all too soon. It's just never felt this good and I can't help it. When his hand reaches around, sliding down my abdomen and then grasping my length, jerking it with just the right flick of his wrist, I don't even try to stop the scream that leaves my throat as my orgasm slams into me, my cum spurting out across the pillow I'd situated beneath my hips.

I know I'm clamped down on him hard enough to make him emit the sounds I can hear, that it's all about me and how my body is wrapped around his. And then I feel it, the distinctive throb of his cock and then the low groan that leaves his lips as he thrusts into me as far as he can get. Even through the condom, I can feel the heat of his seed as it fills the latex. The shaking of his body above mine tells me it's just as intense as my own and that pleases me to no end.

Moments later, he pulls out, moving away to discard the condom and then coming back, wrapping his arms around me and tugging me onto my side where he holds me. He chuckles in my ear, the tone of it cheerful. "So... was it everything you wanted it to be?"

I can't help but smile, still clinging to a pillow as I shake my head. "No... it was so much more."

His laughter tinkles through the air and I just know this is how it'll be between us for a good time to come.

**The End**  



End file.
